Superman
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: We all know Dean's a super hero, but is he superman? Part of my Naomi Nichols series. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer: **I dont own supernatural or the song "superman" thats by Ronan Keating

**Warnings:** erm, language, themes but no death! just slush haha.

**A/N; **well guys, i know i havent updated in a while and "The Hardest Part Of Letting Go Is Holding On" is still being written but ive hit a bit of a brick wall and cam up with this instead. lol. anyways, it's always bugged me how i just managed to get Naomi to accept Dean's deal, so this is how it all came about.

Also, a massive shout out to my Darling Lollypops x Candycanes who has waited patiently for her Sammy story and i do promise that one will be up soon for you! but shes been my wee writing rock through this, i do love you 3

ALSO! welcome home Lady Of Arabia!

so yeah, enjoy :)

* * *

Superman.

Dean took a steadying breath as he glanced at the light of the apartment that cast shadows onto the darkened streets. How was he supposed to slip something like _that_ into a conversation? "Hey sweetheart, demons dead but in a year I will be too! How was your day?" He thought to himself as he glanced up at the window again.

The light softened and he smiled. Movie night. She wasn't a wimp but she couldn't watch a horror movie with the lights off. He let his head hit with a thud off of the window and he closed his eyes; how could he possibly make her understand something he didn't understand?

His body began to move of its own accord and before he knew where he was, he was standing in front of the elevator as the night guard called her up to tell her he was here. The elevator pinged open and only then, when her arms wrapped around his neck did he feel out of place; his old dirty and blood stained leather jacket and grubby jeans were in stark contrast of the white shiny marble that adorned the entrance hall and lift.

Only when her soft hands gently cupped his face did he look at her and properly see her. Her bobbed hair was half scrapped back by the electric pink hair band that took any ounce of adulthood away from her and instead presented her with the innocence of a child. A child that Dean would rather die that hurt, and when she tilted her head and beamed a dazzling smile that reached her perfect blue eyes up at him, he caved and pressed his lips to her and walked her backwards into the elevator.

"Dean!" she gasped as his hands slid down to her ass and lifted her up, pressing her between the mirrored wall and his own muscular body. "You're h--head." she stuttered out as Dean made a trail from her face to her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

"What about it?" he sighed against her neck before kissing the bit behind her ear that generally left her a Naomi shaped mass of jelly in his hands. But tonight was different and he knew she was aware of the tense atmosphere between them.

"Bleeding, lemmie patch you up and if you wanna spend the rest of the night in here I'll be all for it." she winked at him and tightened her legs around his waist for extra reassurance.

Dean smiled and nodded letting her legs fall to the floor but keeping a firm grip on her hips as she crushed her mouth to his. The ping of the elevator door alerted them to the arrival of her apartment. She pushed him backwards and gripped his hand pulling him inside.

"So how are you?" she asked as she sat him down on the couch and he shrugged out of his jacket. He smiled at her, she was never one for beating about the bush, but she wasn't blunt either, to a stranger she could have been asking about the weather but he knew what she meant. He had sent her away when Sam had died. He couldn't face her seeing him like that and this was the first time she'd seen him since.

"Yeah," He replied gruffly, "I'm fine." he smiled a genuine smile because as heartbroken as he was to leave Sammy with Ellen and Bobby at the motel, he needed this. He needed to see her, needed her to hold him and tell him that everything was okay.

"I'm surprised to see you if I'm honest." she whispered as she handed him a beer.

"Why?" his brow furrowed and she smiled.

"Not upset Dean, God I'm so glad you're here!" she half yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly before popping open the first aid kit. "But I thought after Sammy…" she trailed off and looked down to the ground suddenly preoccupied with the undone lace on Dean's boot.

Dean didn't know what to say or do; of course she had the right to know but he couldn't tell her something like _that;_ he needed her and he was pretty sure that she would leave him if he told her that. And another thing was when Sam called to tell him they were leaving, what if She answered the phone…?

"Sammy's alive." Dean said quietly and Naomi's head shot up,

"Look Dean, I know you miss him and want him to be here but Dean--" Naomi swallowed when Dean pressed a finger to her lips.

"I made a deal, my life for his." he smiled and Naomi's eyes widened.

"You have to got be kidding me!" she fumed as she pushed to her feet.

"Don't get mad, don't do this come on," he gazed at her, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"How long'd you get? Or is this goodbye?" she snarled and Dean looked taken aback.

"Come on Mimi, you know I wouldn't do that to you… I got a year." he finished quietly and Naomi looked as though she was gonna send him downstairs ahead of schedule.

"One year?" she asked quietly and placed her hands on her hips. " A year Dean?" he voice rose in volume and pitch. "One Fucking Year!" she yelled and threw her arms in the air to emphasis her point.

"I'm sorry." he said, not understanding the point she was trying to make but seeing her go from worried to down right pissed in 0.25 seconds was a record, even for her. She let out an aggravated sigh and he turned around.

"Oh cause _that _makes everything all better, Hey sweetheart, I'll be dead in a year! But I'm sorry! How was your day?" she barked at him as she stormed towards him.

"You wouldn't understand!" he yelled and turned to face her, she was fuming; the innocence she had earlier had dissipated into nothing but raw anger. He didn't blame her for her next move he really didn't, even as the aftershocks rang in his ears and the stinging pain shot through his cheek, even as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth even as she began to pound his chest and especially when she fell into his arms, a sobbing wreck and he held her.

Naomi pushed away from him and turned making a beeline for the roof/balcony area of her apartment. "Naomi," he sighed as he followed her and rested his head against the door she had slammed and locked. "Come _on_ this is ridiculous." he whispered as he lightly tapped the door. "Open the door Mimi, Please?" he let out a breath to steady himself when she refused to answer, and slid silently down the door. "I'm sorry Naomi, but he is my brother what do you expect me to do?" When her trembling form shook the door with her sobs Dean knew she understood and let his own tears silently fall.

Naomi pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed. He was leaving her, after everything they had been through together, his brother leaving him, his father ditching him, her mother dying, his father dying, him nearly dying countless times, her father getting sick, the list was endless and the thought of that being ripped away from her hurt. As selfish as that sounded it still hurt her. But deep, deep down she knew that he was right, Sam _was _his brother and God only knew that she had pondered over the possibility many times when Dean was dying, so she knew why he did it. Her head hit off of the door as she lent back and bit down on her lip to mute her sobs.

Dean ran a hand down his face and he squinted at the photograph on the glass table next to the sofa. He smiled when he realised what one it was. Naomi was such a photo freak. When ever he was in town she would follow him around with a camera or a video camera until he surrendered and let her take as many photographs of him as she wanted, only to print them out and put them in the box in the back of the wardrobe. She loved that picture and he had no idea why; it was the two of them snuggled up close at some winter log cabin in Colorado, she must have been about twenty in it. He never truly appreciated what she did and why she did it until that moment.

She was scared she was going to loose him, so she took pictures and videos to remind herself of him. Dean sighed and turned so he was side on to the door. "Mimi?" he whispered softly and lent his forehead against the door. "I'm sorry, for everything I just, I don't want us, like this, talking through a door." he sighed again. "Fine." he conceded when he heard no movement.

Dean Winchester wasn't a quitter, but in that moment he knew he had failed. Again. He sighed as he walked over and picked up his leather jacket from the sofa and with one last look at the photograph on the table he smiled sadly and made for the door.

Naomi listened as Dean walked away, the soft pitter patter of the rain masking her tears as a chilling wind blew around her and she breathed deeply. the click of her door made her eyes fly open and she jumped to her feet, it was too soon, there was no way she was ready to loose him yet. Throwing open the door and making a dash for the other door, she paused and rummaged around in the small set of drawers beside the door and muttered furiously as papers flew this way and that until she yelled triumphantly and grabbed her prize.

Dean pulled the leather coat further around his muscular frame and shook his head at the weather. he really couldn't catch a break. Dean sighed and made a dash for the Impala, turning around for one last look at the luxury apartment building, only to be blinded by a ferocious white flash. Dean blinked once, twice, three times and the little white dots were still there. he tried to see past them, to figure out where the light had come from and he smiled a genuine smile.

"Well that's a shit photo Dean." Naomi remarked through chattering teeth as the rain began to pour down, soaking her to the skin. Dean half smiled at her as she closed the distance between them, "We have a year, where do you think you're going?" she breathed against his lips before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

"Naomi," he sighed pulling away and looking at the wet ground, sparkling in the moonlight. Ignoring him completely, she turned and walked away. "Naomi?" he asked as he looked up.

"You made you're point Dean," she shrugged and turned away, her sodden clothes sticking to her and she ran across the road and back towards the apartment building.

"I'm not playing chases with you Naomi!" he yelled into the rain and she turned back.

"I never asked you to!" she yelled back, barely managing to conceal her hurt at being rejected.

Dean let out another sigh and ran across the road, standing between her and the door. She slowly raised her eyes to stare into his under her soaked fringe and Dean smiled at her.

"If we're gonna do this, I have to know now." Dean sighed and swallowed hard.

"I'm getting hypothermia for your ass Winchester, I think that means I'm in," She smiled and lent into his body, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She tilted her head backwards and Dean smiled against her lips before kissing her deeply.

Naomi sneezed against Dean's chest and he sighed walking them backwards into the apartment building as the night security guard looked up and smiled. It was always some kind of drama when Miss Nichols' boy toy was in town but he knew she would be well cared for.

Dean pushed her into the elevator and right up against the back wall, her sodden t-shirt leaving marks on the mirror. "Dean," she pleaded, he knew she wasn't going to tell him to stop this time but he would. He didn't want a quickie in an elevator he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

"Dean?" Naomi asked as a gently kissed the side of her head, the urgency had gone, he was being careful with her and she was confused.

"Shhh," Dean whispered into her ear and softly cupped her face in his calloused palms and looked deep into her sparkling eyes.

Naomi's knees threatened to give way at that particular moment and as she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, nothing came out. Dean smiled and Naomi knew she was done for, Dean Winchester didn't smile. He _smirked_. Totally different. Dean carded a hand through her thick hair and gently touched her lips with his, sending electricity through her veins..

"De.." Dean cut of her first comprehensible syllable with a kiss and picked her up bridal style when the lift pinged open.

Dean moved into her bedroom and smiled at the way it was, there was his side and her side as always, she never ever changed that and he carefully placed her in the centred of the large king-sized bed, and her slender frame was enveloped in a mass of silk and cushions. Smiling at her as she looked at him perplexed, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and walked over to the light switch, turning it on but dimming it, this had to be perfect. He couldn't believe he was about to do this as a shuffled gingerly towards her stereo system in her room next to the large windows and flicking through her CD's until he found the perfect one, the one she listened to most of the time as she watched him sleep. Not that he was supposed to know this but well, shit happens.

Naomi swallowed hard and tried in vain to get her breathing back to normal and slow her heart rate but she couldn't. This was probably one of the most nerve-wracking moments of her life and she didn't know what the strange feeling boiling up inside her was but it was infuriatingly good. She watched with baited breath as Dean smirked at the CD and picked it up, turning on the stereo and placing it in and selecting the track. Naomi didn't know why but the look in Dean's deep green eyes when he turned around and looked at her, made her shiver but also made her relax.

The soft sound of the guitar and piano made Naomi shiver once more and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her whole body was shivering and she didn't understand why. Somehow, it didn't scare her, it didn't seem to bother her any when she opened her eyes as the lyrics began to play only to be gazing back into his.

_I've been heading in the wrong direction  
Hiding from my own protection  
Running but my heart was standing still  
I guess you saw the light inside me  
Your love has been a torch to guide me  
I hope I can be all that you deserve_

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, smiling softly at Naomi before slowly crawling up the bed . Naomi sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as Dean braced himself over her on his fore arms, they're bodies perfectly aligned. He was so close to her she could feel his breath warm on her own lips. It was only then Naomi could pin point the emotion she felt bubbling in her stomach. Emotions to be precise. There were two; nervousness and love. There she'd thought it. She loved him. She'd realised it. She also realised she was thinking too much when his soft lips pressed against hers, his tongue swept into her eager mouth. She wasn't used to this, it was not enough and too much all at the same time she pressed up against him, urgency and aggression making him lean back and press his finger against her lips before dipping his head and softly nipping and licking his way down her still wet top and body.

_Well I'm no superman  
But I'll love you that best I can  
And you know I'm just flesh and bones, but with you  
I feel I'm flying  
Don't you know I'm no superman  
But I'll always be your man_

Dean tenderly pushed her top up and off of her body causing her hair fan over the pillow and Goosebumps to raise on her tanned skin. Dean tracked them with his tongue, hips lips, his teeth

And his hands.

"Dean?" she pleaded into the dim light, her hands seeking purchase in his short hair, "Please?" she begged and couldn't believe she had done. It wasn't as though they had never done this before, there was a time when this was all they ever did, he would come into town and they wouldn't leave the bed until he had to leave again. This was different and she knew it. She could feel it. What they were doing wasn't the same as always, they weren't outside some random bar, she wasn't against the wall or bent into some weird position, Dean was being gentle, he was taking his time and he was unfastening her jeans.

_I was searching for a heart that's beating  
As fast as the way I'm feeling  
Trying to find some peace there in my soul  
You know it was your love that saved me  
The answer to my prayers you gave me  
And I hope I'll be all you deserve_

Dean swallowed hard, he couldn't believe how scared he actually was, it was pathetic. He was experienced at this, is wasn't his first time but it sure as hell felt like it. As soon as Naomi fisted her hand in his hair he knew he had to get her out of those close and fast, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to take his time and be gentle with her, he didn't want to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her. One of her hands slipped down from his hair and grabbed hold of the amulet and tugged him towards her, before sliding down the muscled expanse of his torso and onto the buckle of his jeans, fumbling but unfastening it and the button eventually. Dean smiled down at her, if he was to die right now he would actually die a happy man.

_Well I'm no superman  
But I'll love you that best I can  
And you know I'm just flesh and bones, but with you  
I feel I'm flying  
Don't you know I'm no superman  
But I'll always be your man_

Naomi snuggled further into Dean's neck, her fingers wrapped in the black cord of his necklace as the

Sun filtered through the window, showcasing a very wet but indeed beautiful New York city skyline and illuminating last nights escapades.

"Dean, about last night I didn't…" Dean cut Naomi off with a kiss and sat up leaning against the head board and pulling her back into his arms.

"Mimi, I know okay, I don't want to spend my last year fighting with you. I wont." she sighed and lent is head on top if hers. Naomi couldn't help is as the tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and land on Dean's shoulder. Dean held her as close as physically possible and let her cry. He knew he had made the right decision but he was also scared. Scared to leave Sam behind, scared to face hell alone and now he was scared about leaving Naomi here too. He hadn't realised just how close they had become until last night.

Dean smiled as Naomi turned in his arms and rummaged around on the floor. "Naomi?" he asked and she turned around, "looking for this?" he asked and she grinne widely before settling back into him. Dean let out a laugh and raised his arm up pulling her into him. the flash lit up the room and Naomi snatched the camera from his grip.

"Better Dean, much better." Naomi smiled at the picture and Dean kiss her on the head again.

"Naomi," he whispered into her hair and she looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears once agian. He placed a kiss on her lips and began to sing softly, meaning every single word.

"_I'd fight for you  
I'd die for you,  
You know I would  
Hold back the night, light up the sky  
Oh if I could, I'll always be your man...yeah"_


End file.
